DREAM IS A NIGHTMARE
by RO5EMARY
Summary: Check out what happen when Misty's sweet dream does not come out to be that sweet in reality.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:-This is my first ever fan fiction or story composed. I used to have a lot of plots in my mind but I was afraid to post it due to my weak grammar. I have made my mind and with courage posted this story. Those of you who like it please review. That's all. Hope you guys enjoy it.

…

'Professor may be the brain drift is possible'.

"No it is highly unstable and dangerous process", spoke Professor Oak removing his mask.

He moved towards the sitting area .The highly advanced team of professors were working on how humans are connected to the Pokémon. Each department studied different types of Pokémon and there was a particular progress with the water Pokémon.

"It seems like the serum extracted from the water Pokémon can cope up with the outer environment", a team mate said, breaking the silence.

"Well, the serum needs much more than development .It has a particular behavior with the human DNA .It has mental as well as physical effects. Further, the variations of serums can be used to cure various ailments", Pr. Oak completed the report.

"We need to talk?" Pr. Birch moved towards the couch and sat beside him.

"Yes", said Pr. Oak.

Pr. Birch said- "I will come to the point. We have been busy with our research. The school was doing fine but then the emotional guidance needed by the students is not reached to them. We cannot give them personal counseling which is very important. Pr oak the school you opened for young Pokémon trainers needs new teachers".

"I agree", said Pr. Oak.

"But then who should we count on", asked a member.

"Now is the time to bring in experience", said Pr. Oak.

All the members were confused. Pr. Oak got up and went to the newspapers and put them on the table 'the youngest Pokémon master- Ash'.

"Yes, he and his friends will be perfect for our school, and your son Gary could be of help too" added Pr. Birch "and now if I may Pr. I need to get to my centre".

"Yes sure. Everyone this calls for the end of the day." said Pr. Oak.

…

"Pikachu, you already ate 2 bottles of ketchup. Enough", said Ash grabbing the ketchup bottle from the little mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu ran to misty and asked for the ketchup but misty said no and Pikachu went in a corner. Merrill & Mudkkip tried to cheer him up but he wanted more ketchup. Misty, Brock, May and Max came to the party held for Ash's victory of becoming the youngest Pokémon master. Misty went to Pikachu and picked him up placing the little mouse on the table, she then gave him some food with ketchup on it. Pikachu was very happy.

And suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it", said Misty.

She ran to take the door but she found no one but a box for Ash .She assumed it was for him because congratulations was printed on it. A curious misty took the box to ash and everyone opened it. Max was the one to rip the rapper like a Pochina does and he looked wild. May was scolding him so misty opened the lid of the box only to see a Spinarak jumping on Misty's face "aaaaaaaaaa noooo, bug Pokémon". She fainted on the floor.

Ash picked up the Pokémon and read the note attached to it. 'Hey. Mr. Pokémon Master, Congratulations, finally you did it. You are the perfect example for slow and steady wins the race, sending you a new Pokémon, Gary. Ash read the note and searched the box to get the Pokémon's pokeball. He wrapped everything and the let misty rest on the couch.

Meanwhile Brock and Mr. Mime got into a fight. "Mmaaaaaaaiiiiimee", said Mr. mime pulling the bowl towards him.

"No, I will cook it", said Brock and pulled the bowl and they both fell down. They were so busy in arguing that they forgot the broth and it got burnt.

Mrs. Ketchum closed the knob. May, Max and Ash entered the kitchen smelling something burnt.

"Enough you two, Brock you make the broth and Mr. Mime will help me do the desert", shouted Mrs. Ketchum.

Everyone got shocked on her behavior but the fact that the whole broth made for so many people got wasted, it's obvious she will shout. But there was one Pokémon who wasn't bothered by all this he ate all the burnt broth in one go and dozed to sleep. Everyone laughed seeing Munchlax eating all the broth.

"At least it didn't go to waste", said Ash, laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh", screamed Misty.

Everyone went to the hall.

"Where's the bug?" Misty shouted with a pillow in her hand and she was standing on the couch searching for the bug.

"Tell me where it is?"

Ash went to her and then said-"calm down Misty. It is gone".

Misty pushed him back and started shouting "Oh, I see you were the one. That gift was for you and you did that to scare me, but I don't care. Anyway, I will just …ugh (blah, blah, blah...).", and she went on with all that babbling.

Ash's mom adored them with her sparkling eyes and they all went into the kitchen .They started gossiping.

"They look cute together", said Mrs. Ketchum.

"So big, but still they fight like they used to when they meet first", said May.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you but May will you help me get Munchlax back to his poke ball." interrupted Max.

"There" May threw the poke ball towards Munchlax.

"I didn't have that for you if I knew it had a bug I wouldn't have opened it in front of you, and were you not the one who were curious to open It.", Ash finished shouting.

"But no, it jumped on my face and that's your fault." , shouted Misty.

"Pikacha,pikapi" spoke the little mouse Pokémon between the two shouting humans.

All of a sudden Misty and Ash realized that the face was inches away and they startled and got back. Misty picked up Pikachu and held him while ash just looked away flustered by it.

"Oh, thank goodness it's over", Max said from behind a huge bowl of soup.

"Come on you two, food's ready", said May going towards the lawn.

All the preparations were done. Ash and Misty went to the lawn and a bomb of confetti fell on ash "congratulations", screamed everyone. Ash was really happy and then all his Pokémon rushed to him giving a huge hug to their master.

"Pr. Oak sent them", said Mrs. Ketchum.

"But where is he mom?" he asked.

"He couldn't make it, he is busy, but Gary's here."

"Garry!" Ash yelled and went to him.

"Hey you! Why did you send me a bug, you know …."

"So your girlfriend opens it for you, is it?", Gary cut ash in between.

"No she is not m…."

"Come-on ash lets go", Brock pulled Ash and took him in the dance and he couldn't complete his words. Later he couldn't find Gary and started dancing with others.

"Lalalaalalalalaalalalalalaaaa" May was going all crazy and was dancing wild.

Max got some new moves and all the Pokémon were happy dancing with him.

'Wish all my friends were here' thought Ash .He called Dawn and Serene, Iris and Cilan but they couldn't make it.

When all of them were in a party mood ,Misty was rather sitting alone in a chair with Pikachu as her comforting partner and was deep in here thoughts. She was sipping juice from an empty glass.

" pika", Pikachu tried to cheer her up but that was no use. She cuddled him and went into the house.

It was night already the party was about to finish all of them were enjoying the ice-cream Mrs. Ketchum made but Misty wasn't there. Pikachu had a grumpy look on his face and he wanted ash to cheer misty up.

Ash left to fetch Misty. He was walking through the lobby thinking- 'Why am I so bad with girls? Why do I keep fighting with Misty? She is my friend and it's not like I hate her….or…ok I guess I will go and say sorry and take her to the party'.

"Hey misty", he searched the whole house only to find her in the bathroom, cuddling her Merill and giving her a bath.

Ash knocked the door with courtesy "May I come in".

"Yes", said misty.

Ash came in the room and misty came out of the bathroom with her Merrill wrapped in a towel .she kept her down and started wiping her gently patting with the towel.

"What is it Ash? Well, have a sit", asked Misty.

"No I am fine it's umm….. I wanted to say sorry".

"For what?" asked Misty.

"Earlier I shouldn't have let the bug Pokémon…"

"Cut it out", spoke misty in between. "I know Gary sent that to you so it's no point in saying sorry to me".

'Why is she saying this? Is she ok' Ash spoke up after thinking "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am absolutely fine my Merrill needed a bath, so I came in so she can rest." She put her on the bed and moved towards ash "let's go then", said misty.

"But misty aren't you sad I mean I just figured it out that you want to get over the fear of bugs is it?"

'How does he know? He used to be so, How could he figure' thought Misty.

"Misty", poked Ash

"Nnnnnnnooooooooo" yelled misty at him but Merrill woke up and started crying. She rushed to lull her to sleep while Ash waited outside the room.

He was wondering 'it was the first time I felt that I knew what she felt but why did she deny? Or did I do something. '.

"Urgh", Misty walked past Ash to the lobby. He followed her and they reached to the lawn.

The phone rang suddenly. Ash went to pick the phone.

It was Pr. Oak. "Hello, Pr", said Ash.

"Hello Ash, and congratulations on becoming Pokémon master I wanted to speak to you about something".

"Yes Pr".

"If you are not busy tomorrow, can you and your friends come meet me at my lab?"

"Sure Pr, is there something serious" .

"No Ash, don't worry, you come here we will talk." He kept the phone and went outside.

He told everyone that Pr. Oak called them and everyone got curious. With all the chatting and fun they cleared the mess and dozed off.

**TO BE CONTINUIED…**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

"Munch …lax, lax….munchlax…munch…. munch". Munchlax banged the kitchen door, waking everyone up from their sleep.

Mrs. Ketchum was the first to come. She found Munchlax covered in dirt and leaves. It seems he jumped off May's room to search for food. Mrs. Ketchum opened the kitchen door and gave, a very hungry Munchlax some bread.

Mr. Mime picked up the newspaper and milk and brought them to Mrs. Ketchum.

A very happy Brock walked into the kitchen. He was lost in his thoughts. He saw a dream that nurse joy is singing a lullaby for him.

"Mime …mime"(what happened?).A very curious Mr. Mime asked Brock but he was in his thoughts. Mr. Mime thought he ignored him so he hit Brock right in the head.

Brock finally recovered from his hit and also his fantasy and they both started fighting.

A very angry Mrs. Ketchum was glaring them and fire in her eyes burnt bright.

"STOP". Mrs. Ketchum lashed on both of them.

Ash entered the kitchen followed by Misty, May and Max. May spotted her Munchlax eating all the bread .He even left the bread crust. She started scolding him but he was sleeping already.

All of them now were sitting on the table with breakfast served. Brock and Mr. Mime were looking rather pissed and literally ignored each other.

"Aas,is t true thath tha Pr. are workain on a secrat project?"-asked Max, stuffing his mouth with bread.

A very mature sister gave him a forehead flick. "Mind your manners, Max"-said she.

"It's a secret Max, no one knows about it"-said Ash.

Misty was rather quiet feeding Merrill and Pikachu.

Everyone had their breakfast and were getting ready to head to Pr. Oak's lab or now called as 'The Pokémon High School'-a very famous high school being set up for young Pokémon trainers, coordinators and breeders who want to learn about Pokémon. It was biased on practical knowledge than theory.

Everyone bid Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime a farewell and off they went towards the school.

They all came across a huge gate and on top was written 'Pokémon High School'. As the gates opened, they all went inside and found a huge field where many Pokémon and their trainers were training.

One boy was keenly staring at the group, and when he realized its 'Ash- the Youngest Pokémon Master', he and his friends came running towards him. Everyone started shaking hands with him and asking for his autograph .Ash was surrounded by all of them.

Pr. Oak came and told the students to go. He welcomed Ash and his friends. Pr. Oak gave them a tour around the campus and finally they came in his office. It was really a formal thing because all the other professors and teachers were sitting in the meeting room. Pr. Oak enquired if Ash's other friends can come online and linked them to videoconferencing and everyone went into the meeting room.

Max was in the office taking care of Merrill and Pikachu.

After hearing a series of greeting from the Professors regarding Ash becoming the youngest Pokémon master, Ash and his friends greeted the professors and teachers.

"We shall now begin the meeting"- announced Pr. Oak.

"I would request Pr. Birch to start the meeting"- said Pr. Oak.

Pr. Birch stood up and started speaking "I would directly come to the point. Ash, you and your friends are called here to assist us at our school as teachers. Teachers, who can train our students and guide them personally. Practical knowledge and experience is very good for development. We have got a lot of suggestion from ours students to have them trained by people who actually have experienced all of it. It's a request been put up by the school, so that our students learn from you guys." -finished Pr. Birch.

"What do you guys say?"- asked Pr. Oak.

Everyone looked as if they were trying to process these things in their head, so Ash spoke up "umm. Pr why don't you give us time to think and we can let you know later".

"Oh Ash, you all are excellent trainers. Just let me know on the phone."

"Sure Pr."

"We even have comfortable residence for the teachers and you guys can have more days off so that you guys get enough time for yourself"

"Thank you Pr."

"Hope we covered all the points, so I dismiss the meeting"-finished Pr. Oak.

Everyone thanked each other and they all left the meeting room. Ash and company left for the entrance. Pr. Oak followed them soon after.

"I know it was too formal but we had to work according to the school rules and so this meeting was necessary" -announced Pr. Oak casually.

"We understand Pr. Oak."

"You have become quite mature, I hope to see you all tomorrow". Pr. Oak pated ash and went across the corridor into the office.

"Well, what do you guys think?", asked Ash.

"That was really sudden, to be asked to become teachers and all…"said Brock.

"Chill, Brock wouldn't it be wonderful to teach these students"-said May.

"May, Are you going to teach me as well?"- asked max

"Teaching isn't all easy."-said misty in a rather serious tone.

"Think about it guys"-said Ash and they all went to meet Ash's Pokémon. They meet Gary there. Gary said something which pissed him off .Gary had two young and beautiful female assistants. Brock eyes turned to those little hearts but soon they disappeared as the assistants started hitting on Ash.

Ash was rubbing his Balabsour's back, when one of the girls came to him and stared rubbing his hand, trying to seduce him. She even smiled coyly at him, to which Ash got shy and his cheeks got red. Luckily his Torkol saved him, when he came running for him. Torkol breathed the smoke out in excitement to make the assistant's face dirty. Everyone laughed at this scene.

The other assistant took them to the Pokémon centre. Ash looked very worried and hoped none of his Pokémon was sick, but they later found out that Ash's Maginum had given eggs .Everyone surrounded the Pokémon in fascination.

"Omg, those are adorable"-said May.

"So little"-said Max.

"Hello there" waved Misty.

"Guys you will scare her"-said Brock.

They were staring at the eggs but she got scared, so Ash decided to talk to her alone.

While going back to their house they all stopped by for an ice-cream break, but it all got funny when Munchlax ate May's most craved last crunch of the cone and the whole road Munchlax was being scolded by her.

….

At night, everyone was chilling in the lawn after having dinner. Mrs. Ketchum brought in freshly cut fruits for everyone. May literally pounced across the whole lawn finding Munchlax but it seemed he wasn't there to munch all the fruits. She sighed and jumped on the bean bag near to Misty which scared Merrill and she started crying. Misty took her in her room.

"So guys have you thought about the teaching thing?"-asked Ash.

"Well, I mean it's just requested you guys don't need to force it"

"Sharing our experience and knowledge with young Pokémon masters would be great" .Brock said with his hand on his chin.

"And and ...will you guys even be in their labs and all?"-asked Max.

"Max, SHU."-hushed May.

"What about you, May?"-asked Ash.

"Umm…...I am excited but I doubt myself a bit" -said May.

"Hmm, no need to doubt. You have grown so much from the last time I meet you "

"You are right Ash"-cheered May.

"What about the others?"- asked Brock.

"I'll give them a call" saying so Ash left to get the phone.

He ringed to Serena first.

"Hello!"

"Hello, may I know who is speaking?"

"Hey, Kalos queen, it's me Ash."

"Oh Ash, so you called me to ask about the teaching right"

"Mmmm, so what do you say?"

"I have to visit a programme tomorrow, so I can't come tomorrow but I will come by next week."

" Ya sure, ok see you later, bye"

"Bye Ash". Serena hugged the phone and a tear fell from her eyes.

Ash called Iris and she was already on the train to come here. Clemont was busy but Bonnie was being send with his guard. Clian wanted to explore more so he said he will join next year. Drew was kind to assist them in teaching. Paul just finished his journey and wanted to enter the next tournament and so he was training. Dawn literally burst up in excitement because she was meeting up with her friends.

Ash sighed keeping the phone "Dawn's surely is pumped up".

Ash told Brock and May about them. Brock really wanted to meet Clian but he was happy that other can make it. Ash left to ask Misty about it.

Ash knocked the door but there was no response. He waited for like 15 min, so he decided to call her. Misty came half awake with a drool over her lip, her hair were messy and a bra strap visible.

"Why the hell are you calling me?"-asked Misty fixing her look.

Ash was very surprised to see her like that "ummm…SORRY"

"Say now".Misty was cranky.

"I just wanted to ask about the teaching, have you thought about it?"

"Yeah,I think my city's quite close so I can manage"

"Well, then I will inform Pr. Oak. Goodnight."

"Goodnight", saying so Misty went into her room.

Ash waved Good night to the others and went to make the call.

"Hello!"

"Hello Pr."

"So Ash, what's the status?"

"Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, Iris and Drew are in. Clian will surely join next year and ya Serena will join from next week .Also Bonny and Max will be in as students."

"That's great news."

"I am glad to help Pr."

"Yeah ash, I will great you all tomorrow."

"Sure, good night Pr."

"Good night Ash"

A/N: I know it was a bit all over the place but I am excited to get into the real thing .Please, review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Omg, May why is you bagging so heavy?" asked Misty dragging the last heavy bag into their room.

May hopped in and headed straight for the balcony. Misty followed her.

"It's already 12, all because we were busy finding Munchlax" said Misty.

"He slept under the kitchen drawers" May said joking.

They were both enjoying the view. The girl's quarter was separate from the boy's quarters so Max was staying in the boy's quarters. Misty also decided to sift in the quarters finally.

"Do you want juice?" asked Misty. She headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure" May screamed. "Aaahh what a day" she extended her arms above her head and took a long yawn.

"We want some too" Dawn and Bonnie waved at May from the adjacent balcony.

"Oh, hi Dawn and you must be Bonnie right?" waved May.

"Yes, hello May" said Bonnie. Her Dedenne chuckled from between her crossed arms.

"Hasn't Iris come yet?" May asked.

"Not yet I'll give her a call. Catch ya later" Dawn went in and picked up the phone.

"Ya, later" said May.

May turned around and took yet another yawn but something caught her eyes, a guy…. okay ya.. a naked guy, drinking water ..She rubbed her eyes to look closely and it was Drew. Her eyes went wide. He wasn't the child Drew; he grew up to be a real man. I mean fair skin, abs, beard and long hair .May was about to scream but she crouched down to avoid him.

Misty stumbled upon May and spilled the juice.

"Sorry! Bring some more Dawn and Bonny want some too" May gasped and hurried to the washroom

Misty got confused.

…..

"Ash have you seen my boxers" Brock's voice came from the bathroom.

"Just wrap a towel and come out" said Ash grabbing his bag.

Brock here in the shower was already busy calculating how he would definitely get a girl this time.

….

At drew's room…

"Drew I am going to meet ash are you coming?'

"I will pass"

…

A bell rang at Ash's place.

"Pikachu ran to open the door but couldn't reach the handle so Ash helped him.

"Hey, Max .Settled in?" asked Ash.

"Ya, I am all fine"

"Is that Misty" Max ran towards the balcony and Pikachu also ran behind him.

"Hey Misty" Max screamed.

"Pkaapi pikappi" Pikachu also called Misty.

"Hey you guys" Misty waved from the balcony.

"Where's May?"

"She will come soon, oh hi Ash"

But misty ran embarrassed just as Ash was about to wave. He turned back to see a half naked Broak just out from shower and pushed him in his room.

…

All of them were getting ready quickly to visit the school, when suddenly a howl caught everyone's attention.

A dragon landed right in the middle of the ground.

All the heads were out to look at the dragon.

Bonnie was overjoyed to see such a big Salamence.

"Hey Iris" Ash was the first to spot her. She did chop off her hair though; it was a mushroom cut and she appeared way taller.

"Hii guys" she waved at everyone.

…..

Finally everyone gathered up at the Pokémon centre and they were waiting for . Marill and Pikachu were playing in the hallway.

Brock was busy staring at nurse Joys and couldn't decide whom to look at.

All of them were talking to each other and were really excited to take the new adventure of teaching.

Gary walked close to the circle and introduced himself "hello everyone I am Gary Oak, nice to meet you all. I will be your guide till the school fields."

"Hey Gary," greeted Ash. They shook hands and Ash pressed Gary's hand.

They both smiled.

"Let's go this way" he asked them to follow him. Two very beautiful assistants followed Gary.

"Aren't you the Pokémon master, nice to meet you". One of the assistant greeted Ash.

He was about to do that goofy back head scratch laugh when Pikachu hopped on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hello young ladies, nice to meet you" he said like a man.

Brock could hardly believe his ears like Ash saying this. His eyes popped out.

"This is the entrance of the school. The whole lab and research are is in the school itself. Students are allowed in the labs with teacher's permission else they are free in the fields." said Gary.

"Wow a Tyranitar" Max pointed towards the huge Pokémon.

"He is on experimental diet making him that big" an assistant said.

They were all tagging along the group exploring the school when they reached the lake area.

"A lovedisc" Bonnie ran into the lake.

"Don't run far it may be dangerous" Misty ran to grab her. Just then a Gyarados showed up in front of Bonnie, Misty felt her feet stuck and she wasn't able to move she was so scared. Marill tried to cheer her up but she couldn't move. The Gyarados moved closer to Bonnie started bending towards her head.

"BONNIE, MISTY" all of them called.

Bonnie picked up the lovedisc and turned around to see a stiff shocked Misty and headed for her.

The Gyarados did nothing but lick Bonnie's the head and patted it.

'"Ha ha, don't worry you all she is not dangerous" Pr. Oak came from other direction.

Bonnie held Misty's hand they both came out and let the lovedisc in water.

"Hello everyone finally our team is here" said Pr. Oak.

"Hello Pr. Oak."

"We are studying about Gyarados' loving behavior, in spite of his scary look she is very caring towards her child" explained.

"Woah" Bonnie and Max had a jinx.

"Are you okay Misty? May whispered. To which Misty nodded. Ash was looking at rushed to her and pecked her cheek.

"Come you guys let's go to the school building"

Everyone tagged along Pr. and they all arrived at the head office.

"How do you guys like the school?"

"It's amazing Pr. and I will be so pleased to teach the students here and also they are so cheerful. Thank you Professor"May cheered up.

"Ya, but beware you might scare them" smirked Drew.

To which May glared at him and their eyes meet and she remembered the naked Drew and turned away flustered.

"Yeah Pr. we are glad to be helping you with this" Ash shacked hands with Pr.

…

"Ha what a tiring day, just walking around made me tired" Iris said bouncing on the couch massaging her shoulders.

"Ahhh, stop it hurts wait" that was Brock. Max was on his duty to stop Broak from staring every other girl. Brock's ear was red, everyone giggled at it.

Everyone was chilling out. Brock and Ash were giggling as he was complaining about his red ear. Iris was getting to know Dawn. May and Max were fighting with each other over Munchlax. Misty was busy patting her Marill when Bonnie approached with her Dedenne.

"Hello, I am Bonnie and this is Dedenne."

Misty didn't pay attention .Dedenne spark some flares to say hi to Marill and she got scared and jumped which startled Misty. Bonnie backed off and was sad that Marill wasn't welcoming.

"Hey bonnie she is a water Pokémon and she is scared of sparks, don't worry she will be friend with Dedenne soon" Brock addressed Bonnie.

"Okay"

"You must be tired head to your room and rest" Brock said

"Let's go Bonnie" Iris took her.

"Yes, Max you also head to your room" May screamed at Max.

"No" Max shouted running in other direction. May followed him.

"Are you oaky Misty?"Ash asked her

"Ya, I am fine" she answered.

'That was very quick' thought Ash

"I think everyone's tired for the Day lets head to our room" Drew said annoyed and headed straight with waving a bye .May got bumped to him catching Max.

"Ouch"

"You lose" saying that Max went to pat Pikachu.

"Hey you watch where you step" Drew said in an annoyed tone.

"Ya I know" May said rubbing her head.

Drew put a hand in his coat and pulled out a rose in front of her eyes. May's eyes went wide.

"It's for Beautifly, bye" Drew left.

May headed to Misty and picked up the bag Bonnie dropped.

"Misty shall we go to the room?"May asked.

"Ya let's go" Misty said picking Marill up.

Ash and Brock also headed to their followed them with Pikachu.

"Why is Misty so scared of Gyarados?" Brock asked.

"Hmm, her childhood fear" Ash answered.

'She was so scared there' Ash remembered her shocked face.

"I was scared too .She just froze, thank god the Gyarados didn't scream"

"Ya" Brock assured.

…..

The same Gyarados appeared close and stared approaching closer and closer. Misty was again reminded of that horrifying scene. 'When will I stop being scared?' Then she turned in the bed staring on the ceiling. May's head popped in front of her.

"Bath's free" May spoke.

"Oh you scared me" Misty sat up startled by May.

…..

"Hey Drew, what are you scared of?" Max asked jumping to his side.

" haa ha ha, I am not afraid of anything" Drew said smirking.

"Really, not even Darkari?"

"Not even him"

The laptop screen beeped .It was a mail from May.

_Hello Drew,_

_I am May. Can you please give this timetable to Max? His school starts tomorrow. Also tell him to brush his teeth and pack his bag properly._

_Thanks._

Max was halfway blocking the laptop screen already. Drew pushed his head with his hand.

"The printer" Drew pointed and he printed the timetable.

….

"Hey Ash can you check my timetable?"Brock asked

"Okay ...but I need extra omelette. Oh, I can't believe they made me homeroom teacher

"You'll do fine"

"What fine, I don't know anything about it. What am I gonna do?" he jumped beside Brock in his pjs. Mamma's boy didn't forget his pjs. : p

"Just be the confident Pokémon master you are" Brock said flipping omelets.

…


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning class". Drew addressed the mass of gleaming eyes. He fixed his glasses and took a look at the class.

"Good morning, Sir".The whole class responded. Some girls were squeaking at him.

"I am Drew. I am your homeroom teacher and we shall now begin".

Drew left his desk and came in from on the stage. He then threw a poke ball in the most stylish way and revealed his Butterfree . It did a spin along with petals and sparkles filling the whole room with a sweet aroma.

All the students clapped for him.

"A good coordinator must know his Pokémon's strengths and be able to combine them to hide the flaws. For example, an Eevee who is ground type Pokémon would not have sparkles and petals but his swift moves could be taken into account. Also props can be used to enhance his performance".

"Ummm, hello class". May entered the class embarrassed. All the eyes went to her.

"Oh yes this is Miss May, we both will be your coordinators for today, it is a combined class". Drew said walking towards her.

May was so flustered for being late on her first ever class. She was the most excited person just yesterday but she ate too much pizza and knocked herself out, as a result of which she woke up late in morning. She remembered her eating pizza and regretted it. She noticed something right in front of her eyes- a rose. She raised her head and found Drew holding the rose. She couldn't decide what to do. She froze, her cheeks pink and her ears red.

"Get your beautifly out", he whispered.

"Huh, ya sure". She threw her poke ball and beautifly flew out fetching the rose and flinging it in the air and catching it again landing on her hand.

Everyone clapped hard for them. The act was fantastic and everyone looked in awe.

"And this is how you add surprised element in your performance." Drew said.

"Thank you, Miss May for waiting to surprise the students".

"Sure". She smiled.

They then did a friendly battle to make the kids understand some basics till the bell went off.

"Umm , hey Drew thanks for saving me".

"You should be more careful as a teacher" he was rude and left the lobby. A student stopped May for a doubt.

…

Dawn did a student friendly battle in her class to teach them about different Pokémon. She chose different genre to make sure all the strengths were covered.

…

Ash was given the class 9 to teach. He was well dressed in a shirt and a tie. He had his buddy Pikachu with him.

"Good morning class" .He entered with a big smile.

He became a bit hesitant when all the eyes moved to him. Squeaks could be heard from a corner. Giggles, Pokémon master in unison and what not.

"Good morning, sir". The whole class was enriched with some kind of energy.

"Please take your seats everyone and this is my friend Pikachu". Pikachu waved with a goofy smile.

Ash was really nervous he turned around to the board; his back was towards the students.

'How do I even start?' he thought.

"Pika pik chuu". Pikachu cheered him up.

"So class before we go to the conventional monotonous speech, how about we share our experiences". Ash suddenly burst with his idea.

"Well let me give you an example, your encounter with a wild Pokémon, you learning a really crazy fact in a battle or something like that".

"Your first Pokémon". A student said

"I guess we have a story why don't you start". Ash asked the nerd boy.

"What's your name?"

"I am Andy. So when I was little dad had a huge Charizard and I was really scared of him. One day my dad took me to fly with him and from then I started loving him. Charmander was my first Pokémon I choose. I call him blaze."

"Very good, please sit down. Anybody else".

"Sir we wanna know about your encounter with Mewtwo". A boy from the back asked.

"Ahh the hero in the story is actually Pikachu here sitting on the table."

"So it went like Mewtwo the legendary unknown Pokémon and …them Pikachu gave me a huge shock and I woke up. That's how my buddy helped me."

"Great" a fellow professor entered the class.

Ash greeted him as well as the students. Ash looked at his watch and realized he took a bit of extra time so he left.

He pulled out his tie; it was a hassle wearing it. Pikachu was behind him but then discovered a crowd and went to see what's going on.

"Okay now, hydro pump" that was Misty's voice.

Misty had her students near the swimming pool and she was displaying the basic attacks of water Pokémon. There were many people who weren't students.

"She is sexy" a guy in the audience said to his friend.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" a girl whispered but she could be heard by Ash.

Ash saw misty standing on a podium which was floating in water and Pikachu jumped to reach Misty but slipped and fell. Ash and Misty both jumped in to save him.

"Got him" both of them grabbed him together and brought him out.

"Why did you come in?" whispered Misty.

"I mean Pikachu" Ash whispered.

"I could have saved him."

They both swam out as Misty's class was almost over so the students were sent back. Ash dried off Pikachu with a towel , he then covered Misty with it."Dry yourself". He pressed the towel on her head and left for his room.

"Hey Ash, what happened? You all wet" Brock asked.

"Ya, fell in the pool. What about you? All tanned. "

"No class on the first day. Iris and me just checked the beach "

"Sounds fun" Ash chuckled entering the bathroom.

…

"And you know what baby Pokémon chase their mother. Also….." Max lend all his knowledge to his dearest sister on the phone.

She stuffed her mouth with chips while listening to her brother babble.

"Bet your day was good"

"Huh , I kinda messed up but Drew saved me"

"What really you saved her" Max turned to Drew.

"Your sister came as if she woke up from her sleep and ran to class ha ha" Drew laughed.

"Hello, I am still on the phone and what did you say? Just because you helped me once doesn't give you the right to say anything like that to me, you get that. And you Mr. you lost in the battle remember …."

No one answered her.

"Hello, Max"

"Drew already went out"

"Then whom was I talking to?" May complained.

"Umm May I' m tired I will sleep" .Misty yawned.

May said good night and headed to the balcony.

Misty closed her eyes and tried to sleep .She changed position before she felt a little better but her mind didn't seem so much at ease. She was dreaming again and this time under water. She was playing with her Marill. Suddenly a Garyados came instead of Marill and the water started to turn black, it went all dark. The water suddenly started chocking her and she felt her heart heavy as if the water is killing her. The Garyados dashed away the other way and she sank deeper. She said 'no' she can't be dying so soon she has to do so much. 'Marill come back!' and next she turned into her Misty mermaid look and chased the Garyados . She rode it and puff it turned again to Marill.

"Misty, hey Misty". May tried to wake her up.

"Huh, it's already morning, Ah what a dream" .Misty said getting up .She held her head and steered it to search for Marill. She was curled up against her pillow.

"You are up early?" Misty asked grabbing her toothbrush.

"A.. actually I didn't slept the whole night thinking it's my early class but I forgot that there is no class today …Misty what do I do" May said repenting ,her eyes were all swollen.

"Oh, I don't have a class too, actually Thursday is the only day I don't any have class."

"Cool! we should totally check out the beach" May cheered up really fast.

"I will bathe first" she said.

"Get some ice for those swollen eyes" Misty got out of the bed.

She took some warm water and went to the balcony. She was enjoying the view from there. The sun rose all bright and warm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't I tell you that beach was a good idea" said May sipping her ice tea.

"I bet a good sunbathe on a warm day will make everything good" said Misty fixing her sunglasses.

A ball came and hit may in her face spilling her ice tea.

"Hey! Who was that?" she took the ball and stood up.

"What's the matter May?" Misty asked.

"Umm.. Sorry miss, we were playing volleyball" a little girl came to May.

"Yeah, be careful next time and you know you shou-" May was cut off by the approaching crowd of children.

"Misty mermaid" . "Waah! She is real " . "Her hair is short though" .All the questions attacked Misty.

"Ahhh… Yes I am Misty just Misty. The mermaid is the show I once did".

"Will you play with us?" the kids dragged her to the net. May was standing still with the ball thinking no one called her.

"Hey, May come fast" Misty turned her head back and called for her.

"So it's you versus me huh" May said raging up her courage. She tossed the ball in air and hit it hard.

"You can't beat me though, May" She teased her.

May hit the ball too hard this time and it crossed the net and reached far. Misty ran to get it. She approached a blue mass. It was a Lapras. It was breathing heavily.

"Hey May, come here!" She screamed at her.

She reached there and saw the injured Lapras. Misty had turned her to the other side and she had cut on her fin and was in pain.

"Oh, it's hurt" a kid said frightened.

"Don't worry everyone we will take it to the center. You guys head back". "You take them" May asked an older kid.

Misty did little first aid before May helped her pick it. They took it to the center.

"Emergency nurse joy" Misty screamed crashing into the center. A fellow nurse brought in a stretcher and they headed to the emergency room.

Misty and may sat near the room on the couch. Marill was tucked into Misty's arms. The centre soon burst into hustle as professors began to approach the room for some reason. All of them gathered around the nurse and started bashing questions on her. The Lapras was brought out to the observation room and was sleeping.

Misty went to the glass and glanced at the poor Pokemon. She then angered by the approaching crowd spoke up "Don't you all see its hurt? It needs to rest; you should not bother it like that". Her words silenced the crowd.

"The girl is right; you all should head to the lab I will take charge here." A senior professor ordered the others. He then went inside and patted the Lapras's head.

Gary also came with him." Hello, Misty. Hello, May" he said.

"Hello, Gary I mean Pr. Gary" Misty stumbled."Hello Pr." May said.

"Ah.. I am sorry but no need of formality we're fiends you know" he said smiling.

"The Lapras was in our care. But it got stressed due to too many people visiting him and ran away."

"It needs friends." Misty said."May be another one of him would help him settle" .

"But she is the only one. The others are free cause of migrating season. This one was injured"

"Oh wait, I guess Brock has one." May said getting her phone.

Ash came in with a poke ball "Brock has a lecture" he said. He saw misty in her swimsuit there and slowed his pace.

"Here" Gary asked him for the poke ball.

Ash got even more shocked seeing Gary there. He started removing his jacket and covered Misty with it. He gave a lab coat to May.

"What happened?" He asked

"It escaped from the treatment" May said

"We found it at the beach, hurt" Misty said

"Why is it alone? They always travel in groups!"

"Because he was weak and the other left for migrating." Gary said interrupting the trio.

"And you?"

"I am the assistant head Pr. Gary Oak for this project" he said smiling."Where's Brock?"

"He has a lecture"

Ash sat down with May and Misty.

…

"A wild Pokémon is really wary of people whereas a tamed one is really comfortable with them. Training them properly can lead to even dangerous ones becoming your friends. It's not like Pokémon attack everyone, they attack when scared or in other cases when they are taking care of their baby."

"How do Pokémon do that?"

"They mostly lay eggs and keep them in a safe place in the wild or with their masters, they feel safe."

"Tomorrow's class is your visit to see Pokémon eggs, so please take note of these points" Brock said turning towards the board taking the chalk to write.

…..

May sneezed loudly. Gary gave her a tissue. "Bless you"

"Thanks"

"I think you caught a cold. May go to your room" Misty said caressing her back.

"And you should go too" Ash said firmly.

"I am fine I will stay".

"Will you please listen to me once?" he was serious very serious.

"He is right, I am here" Gary said smirking.

Misty and May left for their room.

"So, you and her. huh!" Gary asked " How's it going?"

"We are nothing like that" Ash said annoyed.

"Hmmm.. everyone says that. But the fact that you are still single makes it all clear… how much of a newbie you are" Gary said smirking. Ash was about to reply him but Brock came.

"Hey, Ash how's the Lapras?" He came running from other direction.

"She is doing okay" Gary said

"Where are Misty and May?"

"We are here" Misty said panting. Her head was still wet and she left Marill behind. She just changed into some clothes and came hastily.

"Hey Brock" May said coming after her.

"Why were you running?" May asked her.

"I was just worried" Misty said.

All of them sat and waited for a while and before they knew it was evening already.

Misty insisted on staying. May was sent by her as she had a morning lecture. Brock also had a class.

"And you, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Well, I am also staying" he said.

"Don't you have a class tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I want to stay" he said firmly.

Gary headed inside to ask the nurse about her progress and left for the lab.

"Bye, love birds" he whispered to Ash waving a bye.

Ash tried to ignore the words. But he had red ears.

"The Lapras is way too weak as if there wasn't a treatment but an experiment. I heard Gary say he is head of the project" Misty babbled.

"What?" Ash said. She stopped suddenly.

"You can tell me" Ash said sitting to her side of couch.

"Umm, it's just what I felt. When we picked it was really underweight."

"Her eyes appeared scared?"

"Yes" misty responded.

"I wonder if something's wrong"

"I hope it gets better"

Ash nodded and then awkward silence took over the hall. They were both very quite.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed her head dropping. He quickly supported it with his hand. He wanted to call her but he just let her sleep on his shoulder.

The dark waters appeared again. Only his time misty was on the beach wearing the same clothes as today. She heard her mom call 'Misty' to her. She went to grab her but the scene changed to a cliff and her mom fells from the edge. She jumped in and found herself in water. Bubbles disrupted her vision and she couldn't find her mom. She tried to scream 'mom' but her mouth won't open. She spotted her mom drowning deeper and deeper in the ocean's black waters. She tried to swim to her but couldn't, next she screamed and turned into a mermaid. She swam harder, reached her mums hands but when she was about to grasp it she sank deeper.

"Mom!" Misty woke up screaming.

"Woah…. Are you okay?" he said, keeping a hand on her back.

"Yeah a dream" She wiped her sweat.

"You look scared though" he realized that he was too close to her so he slid away from her.

"Sorry I slept" She said

"You can tell me" He started at her as she turned suddenly at his words. His eyes looked like they were screaming 'I will make sure you are okay'.

"Umm I keep having weird dreams"

"About what"

"Like some black waters, Garyados, Marill and today My mom" she said holding her head, she bent down "and every single time I become a mermaid I don't know why."

"Mermaid!"He got surprised about it.

"It's strange".

"Maybe the black waters are your fears and the mermaid is your way of fighting," Ash knew this was coming from some other universe, he could never say something but he was glad he did say something. He wasn't even sure if it was right.

"Hmm may be you are right. I shouldn't think too much it's just a dream, right?" she wanted to be assured by him.

"Yes, just relax" Ash said taking a deep breath.

"Ward 103, straight ahead" Garry came in with two other people carrying a stretcher.

"What's going on?"Ash stood up

"No worries we are just moving it to the lab"

"But it needs to rest" Misty said worried.

"Just shifting to the lab" Gary said.

The Lapras was asleep as they took it out of center.


End file.
